Giants
Giants are a race of beings that vastly overshadow the other known races of the One Piece world in size. The most commonly known are those from the island of Elbaf. As slaves they sell for image:bsymbol.gif50,000,000 for males and image:bsymbol.gif10,000,000 for females.One Piece manga - Chapter 501, New tribes revealed by auction house price list. First Appearance: Chapter 116; Episode 70 Appearance Image:Oz comparison.PNG|A comparison between a regular human, two regular sized giants and Oars File:Dorry.PNG|Another comparison between a normal giant and normal humans File:Kaashii.png|Size comparison; giants, large sized humans, normal humans Being giants, they are literally Giant humans in appearance. They are so large that when they cry, their tears can cause large areas on the ground to be covered with them. They are based on Vikings in both design and beliefs. But not all of them seem to be viking themed, which is peculiar to ones from Elbaf. Jaguar D. Saul told Nico Robin not to mistake him for the brutes of Elbaf. Marine Vice-Admiral, John Giant, seems to be another non-Elbaf giant. They are not to be confused with large-sized humans such as the Franky Family's Mighty Destroyers or Bartholomew Kuma. To a giant, these large humans are no more than "oversized ants." Large sized humans at their tallest reach knee-height of a giant, a normal human only reaches as high as the ankle in comparison. Statistics *'Japanese Name': 巨人 *'Romanized Name': Kyojin *'Translated Name': Giants *'Dub Name': Giants *'Home island': Elbaf (note: not all come from here) Inter-species Relationships Giants seem to get along fine with other races, though generally many humans think twice about upsetting them. Normally they seem very casual, light-headed and friendly towards just about everyone despite their size. Though a different race they are still regarded as "Men" by humans, noting there is a respectful acceptance between them and humans. Giants can also interbreed with Fishmen, which produces a Wotan. Though Wotans are huge by human standards, they are still not as big as an actual giant.One Piece manga - Chapter 309, Big Pan, "the Wotan" is introduced as a half Giant, half Fishman. Overall Strength They are a strong and almost unstoppable race, the average human cannot stand up to them making them both ideal guards and deadly warriors. In fact, many giants are servants of the World Government and the Marines, enforcing the latter as one of the Three Great Powers. Throughout the storyline, characters regularly are aware of just what the strength of giants is: * Mr. 3 had to devise a plan in order to take down Brogy and Dorry. While he took down Dorry by a explosion in his stomach (Brogy had finished him off), the giant had survived because of the giants endurance. * At Enies Lobby the sight of seeing the giants Oimo and Kaashii made the Franky Family commented on how using giants was "unfair". * Saul had lifted up and smashed a number of the large Buster Call fleet ships during the destruction of Ohara. He had also taken several hits of cannon fire. He has been noted to have more strength than an average giant. * When the allies of the Straw Hats appeared to have been wiped out by the Buster Call fleet, whose cannons are able to wipe out whole island with their cannon blasts, it was revealed that Oimo and Kaashii had taken the brunt of the attack yet been largely unaffected. * During the Sabaody Archipelago arc, the kidnapping group the Coffee Monkeys reported that the only reason why they captured their giant was because he was asleep.One Piece manga - Chapter 501, The Coffee Monkeys mention their giants capture. * Oars' strength was said to be enough to move continents, and his fearsome reputation was one of the attractions for Moria that lead his desire to gain the corpse of both him and his descendant Oars Jr. to use to become Pirate King. * The Marines have an entire squad consisting of Giants, this giants were place in charge of guarding Ace's execution platform. When they were ordered to prepare themselves, the pirates advancing took warned each other that "the big-boys are advancing". They also have many other Giants as high-ranking officers. However while they are incredibly strong their size is also their biggest disadvantage; the larger giants such as Oars and Oars Jr. are so big that they make for easy targets during battles. List of Giants * Burogy * Dorey * John Giant * Jaguar D. Saul (deceased) * Oimo * Kashii * Oars (deceased) * Oars Jr. * Bruce (video game) * Bobby (Movie 4) * Pogo (Movie 4) * Giants imprisoned in Impel Down * Giant caught by the Coffee Monkeys and sold as a slave in the Human Auction House, freed by Silvers Rayleigh * Marine Giant Squad ** Vice Admiral Lacroix ** Vice Admiral Ronse ** An unknown giant defeated by Monkey D. Luffy ** At least five others, one of them female Trivia * They believe that to die in battle is a great honor. They believe that duels are sacred battles between the strong to determine who wins the favor of the Gods of Elbaf. Upon returning to Elbaf after a victorious battle, they are treated as heroes. * Not all giants believe that dying in battle is a great honor. For example, Jaguar D. Saul stated that he did not come from Elbaf. He also said that he didn't share what he called those "barbaric" beliefs. Oars came from a particularly evil band of giants who also did not come from Elbaf. Oars was also larger than other giants.One Piece manga - Volume 49 SBS questions. * All giants can live for up to three times longer than human beings. References External Links * Giant - Wikipedia article about fictional giants * Giants - Monstrous.com article about fictional giants * Giant - Monstropedia article about fictional giants * Viking - Wikipedia article about the culture the majority of giants are based on * The Viking Network - Site about Vikings Category:Giants Category:Race